You Can't Fool Me
by melisuhh.OSNAP
Summary: He's a jerk. He knocks on my door, waking me up, and then he knocks into me and won't get off of me! If he thinks I'm forgiving him, then he's wrong. You should never mess with Yuffie! YuffiexDemyx


**You Can't Fool Me**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

I was about to murder someone. Not really, but you get the point. I was having this amazing dream about eating at a buffet, the best in town, when-

KNOCK. KNOCK.

I cringed at the loud noise. When _that_ woke me up. I am not a morning person, and if you could see how bad I looked right now, you'd understand completely. My short black hair was a tangled mess. It looked like I just had sex, but if you know me well enough, you'd know I've never had sex. So obviously, that wasn't the case.

The pounding on my door continued. I kicked my feet over the side of the bed and forced myself to stand up, slowly making my way to the door. When was my door so damn far away? I lived in a small dorm room, not a freakin' house. Ugh.

I grabbed the handle and twisted, snapping a," what do you want?" as I did. My eyes were still a little blurry, probably from the hallway lights that flooded my vision, so I rubbed them until I could see again. What I saw was not what I expected to see on a Sunday morning.

The guy in front of me let out a chuckle, which quickly turned into an all out laugh. What the hell was so funny? I took a good look at him, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lip piercing caught my attention. His attire consisted of torn blue jeans and a band tee. I was still too tired to make out any more details, nor did I care to. I just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What do you want?" I asked through clenched teeth.

The guy finally stopped laughing. His head turned from side to side and he nodded to himself.

Was this guy slow or what?

And before I even realized what was going on, this guy bulldozed into me and pushed me back into my dorm, said guy laying on top of me. His blonde hair tickled my face, making me scrunch my nose. For being kind of skinny, he was not light _at all_. He had to have some muscles under those clothes.

"Get off of me," I managed to get out. My voice didn't sound as angry as I wanted it to. It was hard to breathe let alone talk with this idiot on top of me!

His foot shot out and closed the door behind him. He turned his head to look at the door, those deep blue eyes focused on something else. His breaths were long and quiet.

"Hey-," I tried to speak, but his hand was over my mouth muffling the rest of my sentence. This guy was really ticking me off. With my free hand I pinched his arm, earning a well-deserved yelp from him.

"What was that for?" he whined, his attention fully on me now.

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

He must of noticed he was on top of me, because he immediately got up. I could breath again!

"Nice place," he complimented. He sat down on my black leather couch and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Smoking."

"Stop acting like you're not doing anything wrong!" I grabbed the cigarette from his hand and smiled triumphantly. One point for Yuffie! "No smoking in my dorm!"

The guy smirked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "I think I like you."

I groaned. Just who the hell was this guy? I watched as he pulled another cigarette out of his pack and lit it up. The smile on his face only grew bigger. This was not happening.

"Get out!" I grabbed his free hand and pulled him up. He must not have been resisting, because there was no way I was strong enough to do that on my own. But at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted this delinquent out of my dorm! I opened the door and pointed outside. "Go."

He shrugged his shoulders, and with the cigarette in his hand, he started to leave. But not before stopping at the door and whispering," It's Demyx. And by the way, nice hair."

What a jerk! I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut.

This was not how I wanted to start my day.

* * *

I wrote this a while ago, but I couldn't help posting it. Who doesn't love Demyx and Yuffie? Though a little OOC. It happens.


End file.
